threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Zantam03
Hello Ive been gone a while. I'll be gone again. I'll try to contribute. Maybe because I have'nt edit a while doesn't mean I am gone for good. Well... Hi. :-) --Knightrez 09:12, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : Welcome back, me and Yuki were working on a trick to get us on this site. Wikia.com. At the bottom you have 5 wikias with the most edits so we've been editting YTR (logged in and logged out) to get many edits. We have 5 now... if you make an edit (just add an ',' or an '.' somewhere) while logged and and while logged out (and maybe with one of your older accounts) we should have at least 7! -- Zantam03 09:24, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Okay. Youve changed things a lot! --Knightrez 09:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : yea well, just the infoboxes and a new category.. I think that's all :P - Zantam03 09:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Great I am proud. This wiki is growing. I'll have to edit sometime. :-) --Knightrez 09:37, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : ye it's not doing bad. We even had 148 visitors a while back! It's just 25-30 again now though. -- Zantam03 09:39, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Article I see youve created Wu, Shu, Wei articles. That's what Ive been asking to do all long. :-) --Knightrez 09:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : ye well it saves me the bother of writing down Zantam03 09:59, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Talk Have you seen James Cameron's Avatar? --Knightrez 12:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : nope - Zantam03 12:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Video game infobox Ive asked this before, but you did'nt answer. You could maybe, you know, create an specific infobox for Video Games. that be great. I'll start working on the video games --Knightrez 13:08, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : I did answer, and I said I'll make one. Btw, me and Yukimurasanada have been using Suggestions Page for this lately, please use it too. ;-) -- Zantam03 13:10, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay. --Knightrez 13:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Categories Since you've moved the Han, Wu, Shu, and Wei, categories to articles, I think we should delete the information in the categories, since there is already an article on it. --Knightrez 05:30, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Help I got a question. If Cai Mao served Liu Biao then Wei, which infobox should I give him? Wei or Other? --Knightrez 05:42, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : I think he served Wei till his death right? Makes me think he was more a Wei-ist than a Liu-ist. -- Zantam03 09:41, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Pinyin You may notice I don't know how to write Pinyin. How do you write pinyin though? Our keyboards are different however... --Knightrez 09:35, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : I use the special tokens program. Or I just copy/paste it from another site. -- Zantam03 09:40, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Zhang Da You deleted the Zhang Da article. Why? --Knightrez 03:42, April 22, 2010 (UTC) : I made some edits because of its fictional content, then a while later it was marked for deletion... - Zantam03 06:38, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Khaki I can't stand the color for the battle infobox. It is Khaki, Khaki is a color used for military uniforms. --Knightrez 09:27, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Youve found my copy/paste wiki. I was having fun with it, it's basically a trashed wiki, Ive left it. --Knightrez 09:49, April 22, 2010 (UTC) : Yea, I searched for Cao Cao and ended up on your Wiki. Why leave it btw? -- Zantam03 09:51, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Your not turning me down? Well I found out when you had a conversation with Yuki on Sengoku Wiki. --Knightrez 09:53, April 22, 2010 (UTC) : no... why should I? If you wanna make a Wiki, go ahead. I made that post on Yuki's page shortly after I found your wiki. At first I thought you were copying stuff from this Wiki (same infobox for example), but later I saw it was more a copy/paste job from kongming.net - Zantam03 09:58, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Sun Quan Did Sun Quan really have green eyes and red hair? is he a mulatto? or is it bull-poop? --Knightrez 10:00, April 22, 2010 (UTC) : Dunno, I've never met him personally - Zantam03 10:02, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Jin Why is Jin purple? --Knightrez 11:52, April 22, 2010 (UTC) You could maybe also create an article on Jin. --Knightrez 11:54, April 22, 2010 (UTC) : Koei games use the colour purple for Jin --Zantam03 13:20, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Copy I found out Yuki's Sengoku Period wiki is 97% copy/paste from wikipedia. You want proof, I'll show you. --Knightrez 09:12, April 24, 2010 (UTC) (97% of articles are from Wikipedia) : ye I know, but it's his Wikia, he can do with it what he wants. -- Zantam03 13:12, April 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: They use a background image onto the pagebar. Rounding is achieved through CSS. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 13:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Yeah, I was wondering, I thought the gallery would be considered a gallery page if it was put Gallery:Dong Zhuo not Gallery: Dong Zhuo. otherwise it will be considered a article.--Dfegg 09:29, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : But it was made to be an article... : oh well... how can I change your rights? -- Zantam03 09:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Wait a sec... You don't know how to change rights for any user? Is that what you mean? I can help. --Dfegg 10:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : nvm, found it. I gave your other account; Knightrez, rollback rights. Don't forget it's a 'trial' though. And don't forget, all contributors are equal, whether you've rollback rights or not, this doesn't place you 'above' other contributors. -- Zantam03 10:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I understand. User:Cook Me Plox told you that before. --Dfegg 10:27, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : yea he did..... --Zantam03 10:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Well... thx anyway. --Dfegg 10:29, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : You're welcome. Do you have any idea how he got here btw? --Zantam03 10:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) You mean Cook Me Plox? No Idea. --Dfegg 10:47, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : From the post he made back then it looked like he has been watching this Wiki for quite some time. I guess Wikia has some team to check on the Wikia's or something. -- Zantam03 10:48, April 26, 2010 (UTC) SGYY How and where did you get the Da Xiao & Xiao Qiao SGYYs? It was hard for me to look for it on the internet. Since I saw a picture of it in a book --Dfegg 13:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : I don't remember, I use various image search sites... -- Zantam03 14:14, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Galleries Why don't we add to the galleries? so they aren't listed on G. --Knightrez 07:46, April 28, 2010 (UTC) When is this video game infobox gonna be created? If i can, I'll create a video game infobox on my own :-) --Knightrez 07:56, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Facebook Are you Joost Boddéus on facebook? --Knightrez 08:08, April 28, 2010 (UTC) No way! Youre a fan of Roger Federer? So am I! --Knightrez 08:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC)